


Merlin wants to give everyone a reality check.

by Annonymatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Confused Kilgharrah (Merlin), Existentialism, Gaius is So Done (Merlin), Gen, Humans Are Weird, Morally Grey Merlin (Merlin), Oblivious Morgana (Merlin), Oblivious Pendragon Family (Merlin), Oblivious Pendragons (Merlin), Oblivious Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Uther Pendragon Lives (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: Merlin was different, he had always been different and he had come to understand that such difference will never go away. But that is not the point.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Merlin wants to give everyone a reality check.

Merlin is a creature of magic. Magic itself runs in his blood or he is magic itself. No one can truly know except for himself.   
He had been wielding this unbelievable power since birth and it had become a habit of his is constantly using it. He is always surrounded by it. Every living creature on this earth after all relies upon magic, and not all of them are aware of it.  
  
He pities Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot. He is a dreadful soul that seeks destruction within his path. He had turned against magic, lacking awareness of what it truly is. Does he not understand that he is of magic himself? That his son is a slave of magic, of life, of death considering he came from a bargain? That Uther was at fault and not everyone else? Was he blind to what things truly are? Or is he aware and had chose to persecute magic instead because of reasons Merlin truly cannot understand. Doesn't Uther see that it is no good or right in what he does? Humans are conscious of what they do, then why hasn't he stopped yet?   
  
Merlin understood why Uther do what he had done, but he doesn't see the point of it and why the pitiful King continues to do it. Uther wasn't accomplishing anything, magic remains unwavering. The more he thought about the circumstances, the more he pities the man.   
  
Merlin continued to grow every day, he can feel the changes every single time. He can also see the fear that lingers on the surface of his Mother's eyes. The one who had brought him to the world fears for him. Yes, Hunith fears for her son, she fears that no one in the world will come to understand her child. She values Merlin the most after all. She had never stopped loving her beloved son, but she also knew that she had to let him go so she quickly sent him out to another world.  
  
What greeted Merlin in the steps of Camelot wasn't ideal. He could only stand there, yet disturbingly unnerved by the execution of an innocent man. Camelot isn't one for good first impressions. Who knew he would be pitying places nowadays? It was rather understandable considering he pity one of the Pendragons and they are the ones who rule Camelot. Raising a brow, he listens to the hypocrisy that Uther had uttered. Such a cruel one, he had fallen too far. Did he mention he pity Uther?  
  
Making his way through the Kingdom, the son of a pitiful man had faced him. As if Uther wasn't enough, his son was also as pitiful as he is. He had never seen such an arrogant, ignorant, oblivious, pitiful child before. A prat, that is what Arthur Pendragon is. In conclusion, Camelot and the Pendragons are not one for good first impressions, they are so terrible at it. He ponders what sort of measure they had to go through for their treaty with the other kingdoms to stay intact. Was Albion doomed? He has a lot of things to do for it not to fall before it even rises. 


End file.
